


heart hope

by starryscorpios



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryscorpios/pseuds/starryscorpios
Summary: At the door, a soft knock came, and Adora sighed softly. She walked to the door in nothing but an oversized shirt and slowly swung it open, finding Catra standing there, dripping wet from the rain. "I can't live without you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkwelled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwelled/gifts).



> please bear with me, i know literally very minimal about college but this is soft and i want it now. any reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! i hope you enjoy!
> 
> title; heart hope by oh wonder (it's such a catradora song)

Adora was tired. Tired of trying, tired of acting, tired of being alone, and just tired from a lack of sleep. She was tired of living in a routine that she couldn't shake. After Catra left, Adora didn't feel like she had a purpose. Doing her job was boring without Catra to liven it up. Even _existing_ without Catra was boring.

The rain was pouring outside, and lightning struck loudly, cracking so much that it shook Adora's apartment. The little box apartment was cramped but home. Most of Catra's old things were scattered around because Adora couldn't be bothered to move them. They split two weeks ago, and neither of them wanted to relocate the items. Adora tripped over the boxes on the floor, cursing as she did. "Damn boxes. When are you guys going to be moved?" She muttered to herself as another boom of thunder echoed.

At the door, a soft knock came, and Adora sighed softly. She walked to the door in nothing but an oversized shirt and slowly swung it open, finding Catra standing there, dripping wet from the rain. "I can't live without you," she whispered, shivering from the cold.

"Come in," Adora motioned, opening the door and letting her in. "Why were you dripping wet? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's literally midnight or close to it." Adora walked back to the bathroom and grabbed a towel for Catra to dry off with. She sat on the couch next to Catra, who was breathing heavily.

"I couldn't sleep, Adora," Catra began, attempting to calm down her now frizzy hair. "I would have slept if I could. Thunderstorms have always been triggers for me but spending the night alone... Well, let's just say I can't do it." She inhaled sharply, crossing her arms. "I don't like to admit when I need help, but I need help. I just need you to spend the night with me."

"Catra, I—" Adora was cut off by Catra's hand on her arm.

"Please, Adora. I won't ask again, I just... I need this for one night, okay?" Adora sighed and nodded, taking the towel after Catra was done using it, throwing it onto the pile of laundry she needed to do. "Do you mind if I look through the dresser...?" Adora shook her head, leaving the living room area to gather up pillows and blankets to make up the couch for Catra. Before Adora could lay the bedsheet on the couch, Catra leaned against the door frame to the bedroom. "I'm not staying on the couch. It's basically like sleeping at home."

"So what do you want?" Adora asked, holding the sheet in her hand. Catra turned her head and glanced at the bed they used to share, and Adora was immediately against it. "No, Catra, we can't be doing this."

"Adora, it's one night. What is one night going to do?" Catra retorted, crossing her arms.

"Remember what happened last time you said that?" The two of them zoned out, reminiscing on the first time the two of them met.

"Adora, please," she begged. The blonde gave in, and Catra squealed, running towards the bed. Catra laid against the wall, her arms open as she waited for Adora to join her. "You know you want to." Adora sighed, trying to wipe the smile off her face.

"You got me there." Adora slipped into the bed after shutting off the light and locking the door. Catra pulled Adora close, wrapping her arms around the other's waist. She buried her face in Adora's neck as she breathed in the scent.

"You still wear the perfume I bought you," Catra noted, smiling softly.

"Well yeah, I'm not gonna let it go to waste." Catra snickered, thinking, _Yeah, okay, that's the_ only _reason._ She felt Adora's heart rate quicken under her touch. "Catra," Adora mumbled, half-asleep. "I missed you." She rolled over and stared into Catra's eyes, soaking up what she had longed for. Their faces were inches apart when Catra leaned in and pressed her lips against Adora's. The gentle touch was everything Adora could have hoped for.

After they broke the kiss, Catra held onto Adora more tightly than before. She wasn't letting her go again. She already made that mistake, and it cost her dearly. "Will you let me move back in?"

"I dunno, what are we?"

"Adora, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." The two women fell asleep in each other's arms, never wanting the early morning to come.

Sadly, it still did, and Adora's alarm blared in their ears. Adora groaned and turned it off, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. Catra chuckled and tried to push Adora out of bed. "Babe, come on! You have to get up!"

"But I'm tired!" Adora whined, covering her face with a pillow. Catra peeled said pillow away from her face and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Well, you have work." Adora groaned again as Catra slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb her. Adora angrily searched her closet, looking for something to wear to work. Her junior year of college was full of field work and experience. Adora was majoring in medicine while Catra was majoring in law, both going to the same school for their respective majors. Adora threw on some scrubs as the smell of pancakes wafted through the air.

"Are you making pancakes?" Adora asked as she redid her ponytail in the full body mirror on the wall beside the front door.

"Yes, I am. Making Catra's world famous pancakes, special for you." Catra smiled and sat down a plate of pancakes on the island in the kitchen. "Your plate is ready for whenever you want it." Adora slid the stool out and ate the pancakes quietly as Catra made herself a plate.

"Your first class still at 9:30?" Catra nodded, plating her pancakes before taking a seat next to Adora. "Still got that annoying professor teaching it?"

"Like you would not believe. He's still the biggest ass I've ever met. And singing in a law class? Really?" They laughed together for a quick second before Adora finished her pancakes.

"I have to run but I'll see you later." She pecked Catra's cheek before dashing out the door, nearly forgetting her shoes.

After their classes and work, they met up at the apartment with a plotting Catra sitting on the couch. Adora took off her jacket and turned to Catra, surprising and startled by the look on her face. "Catra, what's that look for?"

She smirked and stood up, walking towards Adora. "So I've been thinking."

"That's never good," Adora retorted jokingly. Catra punched her in the arm a little.

_"So,_ I was thinking about us," she paused, inhaling and exhaling, "and I want to spend more time with you. Not just living together or going on dates every other Friday." Catra took Adora's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. "I know it's cliche but," she got down on one knee, opening a little box she pulled out, "you make me the happiest woman alive, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Adora's jaw dropped, and she covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes watered. She could only nod because when she went to speak, nothing happened. Catra stood up and kissed Adora with a reignited passion. Adora couldn't have been happier.

Just 24 hours earlier, Adora would have never believed that she would be engaged to the woman she wanted, but here she was, engaged to Catra and living her best life. It was surreal but long-awaited, and they couldn't wait to see what the future held.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't gonna make another chapter but since it was requested, here you go!!!! there probably won't be another chapter so don't get your hopes up. thank you for all your support!
> 
> (the song referenced close to the end can be found here)

The planning was the easy part. The two women spent every night planning every little detail. The venue, the catering, the dresses, _everything._ They spent weeks planning out who was invited and who wasn't, what the layout was going to be, and what they were doing for vows.

All of that was a cakewalk compared to the actual wedding itself.

Adora was freaking out as she was trying to get into her dress, suddenly having a crisis. "Glimmer, what if I'm not ready? What if I say something wrong and mess up real bad?" Glimmer rolled her eyes as she tugged at the hemline of the skirt portion of the dress/pantsuit combination.

"You won't, calm down. She's so helplessly in love with you. You and Catra are perfect for each other." Adora sighed softly, crossing her arms. "Don't be so worried. It's your wedding day, now is _not_ the time to be getting cold feet."

"I'm just not sure I'll be good enough for her," Adora confessed. "I've never been enough for anyone before, and now I'm not even sure if I know _how_ to be good enough." She turned away from Glimmer, trying not to ruin her makeup. Glimmer opened her mouth to speak, but Adora cut her off. "Don't bother. It's pointless to even try." Glimmer sighed and left Adora to her own thoughts.

On the other side, Catra was putting on her white jumpsuit and matching blazer jacket. Scorpia was helping her get ready, making sure Catra's curls were perfectly set. Catra shook the jitters off and took a deep breath. "Keep breathing, Catra," Scorpia encouraged. "It's your big day! That head of yours has to stay upright or else you're going to miss the love of your life looking gorgeous. These people are here for the two of you."

"You're right, you're right," Catra sighed, knowing Scorpia was right. "I'm just nervous. We kind of jumped into this."

"You dated for four years before your breakup. And your breakup was less than two weeks because you two can't say away from each other." Scorpia chuckled to ease the tension. "That's a good sign. She could've sent you home, but she obviously wanted you to go into your apartment." Scorpia clapped Catra's shoulder. "Go get your girl." A smile spread across Catra's face, and she gave Scorpia a quick goodbye before running out and standing in front of the crowd. She scanned the crowd and found _all_ of Adora's friends. Mermista, Perfuma, Frosta, Spinnerella, Netossa, Glimmer, Bow, Angella (who was also the Dean of their college), and Sea Hawk (Catra's singing law professor) were all sitting down on one side while Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio, and Entrapta were sitting on the other. Scorpia joined Entrapta and the others soon thereafter, giving Catra a big thumbs up. She took a deep breath as the organist started playing the wedding march. Everyone stood up and looked towards the back of the room.

Catra's jaw dropped when she saw Adora. She knew Adora was beautiful but _damn,_ she was not ready for this. Adora's dress/pantsuit combination was absolutely stunning on her. Catra tried to mask her googly eyes and drooling as Adora made her way up towards her.

The ceremony proceeded as they do, repetition of the words "I do" in nearly every second. The only difference was that Adora and Catra wrote their own vows. Catra presented hers first, the paper in her hand shaking. "Four years ago, I could've never guessed that the woman I ran into at the bar would be standing with me, in front of all of our friends, saying _I do._ We didn't know much of anything about each other. We barely learned each other's names when we ran into each other. We were both underage, but fake IDs get you far when you're seventeen." The audience and Adora laughed. "After that, we seemed to be magnetic, continuously running into each other. It was as though fate tied us together. I could never imagine what my life would be before I met you, but you gave me something to believe in, something to hope for. You put a smile on my face, and you showed me what it felt like to be happy. I plan to return the favor for the rest of our lives." An audible _awwww_ arose from everyone and died down before Adora gave her speech.

"So I didn't write mine down, and I can't follow up what you said, but I'm going to try." She took a deep breath before she started into her vows. "Our breakup a few weeks ago was torture. The boxes scattered across the apartment, the lack of warmth in bed at night, the struggle to focus in class... It was horrible and hard to get out of bed most days. To say I missed you is the understatement of the century, but there was nothing I could do. You left after our huge fight, and we both needed to get away. We had spent nearly two whole years together, and it was basically a ticking time bomb. Still, I wish I could go back to that night and tell you that we were fighting over something idiotic. I wish we could've made up instead of splitting up, but what's done is done. It doesn't matter what happened before. We're here, in front of everyone we know," she paused, motioning to everyone else in the room, "and I couldn't be happier. No matter what happens, I'm going to love you. I have through everything we've fought until now, and that isn't going to change. This is what we've talked about for months and finally, we're here." Adora couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Thank you for doing this with me. Thank you for being my cheerleader through all of this. _Thank you."_ Catra wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled a little before the ceremony continued.

_"You may kiss the bride."_

Catra dipped Adora and kissed her with the fiercest passion. Adora melted into Catra's arms and kissed her back. Everyone applauded and headed to the reception.

All of the guests were sitting at the tables when Catra and Adora ran in, giggling to each other. Everyone applauded as the women took their seats at the head table. The DJ (Entrapta) started playing songs so people could listen to music while they ate and could dance afterward.

After they ate came time for Adora and Catra to share their first dance. Catra got to pick the song, and she picked out _Best Shot_ by Jimmie Allen. Entrapta started playing it as Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's waist.

_I'm just flesh and bone, heart and soul_  
_And I've earned a couple scars_  
_I've let once in a lifetime kind of things slide right out of my arms_  
_I've struck out, I've been knocked down_  
_More times than I can count_  
_But that don't matter now_

Catra spun Adora a little as they crossed the floor.

_‘Cause when you smile, I see the Sun sink down on a coast out in California_  
_And there's no doubt because of you I'm not the man I was before you_  
_I'm not sayin' that I'm perfect oh, ‘cause girl you know I'm not_  
_But I'll love you, with everything I've got_  
_Girl, I'll give you my best shots_

Adora tried to close the distance, but Catra pulled away with a smirk on her face.

_You saw a spark inside of me that no one else could find_  
_Your good morning eyes, they get me high_  
_Girl, you're always on my mind_

Adora snapped Catra close and forced her to stay close as the song started to fade out. The song ended, and through the applause, Catra leaned in, whispering, "I'll give you my best shot, Adora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be just one chapter of me projecting how much i love my girlfriend but y'all liked it enough for a second chapter and i hope you enjoyed it!!! if you're looking for more writing by me, feel free to check out my profile or if you have any ideas or requests, feel free to dm me on twitter (@ floraladora)
> 
> thank you for reading heart hope!

**Author's Note:**

> if you want another chapter, let me know! i was only planning on one chapter but feel free to let me know if you'd want to see more! this is basically me projecting and i'm not sure if you guys like that!


End file.
